muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vidpro23
Redwood Tree Hi, do you have any source on your most recent edits to this page? The statement you added seems to be just a mere stretch from a true fact, unless there actually is an interview with Candy Kugel stating that she did want Edgar the Turtle colored purple. If so, please cite it. You're nearing 150 contributions, and only some have been sourced as far as I could see (or Google, as the case may be). Plus, you're still making little to no effort in communicating or letting us know it is sourced by saying so in the edit summary box, like I told you to before. I've also been reminding you how imperative it is that you respond to the messages on your talk page and source as much as you can so we know we can trust you. If I have to talk to you about this again, you will be facing, at the very least, a temporary block. If the same behavior continues afterwards, you'll be blocked again permanently. Again, please reply below so I know you understand. -- Jon (talk) 00:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :...and because you're still ignoring my requests eleven edits later, you will be blocked from editing for one month; which I think will be more than enough time for you to get acquainted with our policies and guidelines, and to take a look at our FAQ page for more info. If you continue to edit in the same manner during or after that period, especially if you create another account, you will be blocked permanently. -- Jon (talk) 16:43, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::...and because you have violated the terms of your month-long block, twice, it has been changed to permanent. -- Jon (talk) 22:15, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Tommy LaPlaid :Hi, what's your source on your most recent edits? Would you happen to have a tape of the episode, or is it guess, or just from memory -- the latter two, by the way, are not kosher with Wiki policy. For the record, one of the rules on our policies and guidelines page (the last one under the Sources section) is that "we don't rely on memories for information, unless a considerable consensus can be reached." While I do appreciate that you're citing official sites of animation studios, you are still adding some questionable info. It'd be best if you could establish communication with other users here, since that's a vital part of how this Wiki works. Please leave a message below mine or on my talk page (whichever you feel most comfortable with). If you have a question, don't hesitate to ask one of . :By the by, instead of adding sources on pages and then removing them, just put it in the Summary box (next to the Publish and Preview buttons) and that will be enough. However if you want to keep the source on the page, you should add a Sources section at the bottom of the page with a References tag (looks like this: ) Thanks. -- Jon (talk) 15:27, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ABC edits In the future, refrain from adding what segments were cut from ABC Australia airings. It's only limited to Australia, so the info doesn't really help us in any way, unlike Noggin, which was widely more available. - Oscarfan 18:17, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Also, please refrain from adding redlinked EKAs, as it's one of our polices. While on the subject, please also cite your information (in other words, show your sources). For example, what's your source on the artist of the Seymour the Snail segment? Please respond below so we know you understand or if you have questions. Keep in mind, unresponsive users who add unsourced info are inevitably blocked. -- Jon (talk) 18:59, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi, again. This is the final warning I'll be giving you about sources. This Wiki depends on sources so users know whatever info added is accurate. "Other readers should be able to verify the information that you post". Moreover, in the spirit of collaboration, we also rely on communication from other users. You have made over sixty edits so far, and not once have you given sources for your claims, nor have you made any effort to communicate, and you're doing the same exact thing on Wikipedia. If you continue this behavior, you will be blocked permanently by one of the administrators. Please respond if you're willing to cooperate. Again, this is your last chance. -- Jon (talk) 18:59, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Episode 3921 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aleal (Talk) 13:31, June 11, 2011